


Valentine Sisters

by DragonCorny



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCorny/pseuds/DragonCorny
Summary: A one-shot about Teresa finding love with some (unwanted) help from her sister Clare.For the 2018 Claymore Secret Valentines Exchange!For: @rainyyams on tumblr





	Valentine Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainyyams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rainyyams).



> If you are reading on mobile, the "Text" portion of this is going to look very unaligned and confusing. Def recommend reading on desktop version.

“What are you staring at?”

The voice pulled Teresa from her thoughts, and she pulled her eyes away from the track and the runners to look at Clare who had just taken a seat beside her.

“Nothing, just appreciating the track team.” Teresa shrugged

Clare rolled her eyes. “Yea, sure the _team_.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Oh _please,_ Teresa. Everyone knows you have the hots for Irene.”

Teresa threw a fry at Helen across the table.

“To be fair,” Deneve interjected, “She is right.”

Teresa glared at her. “This is what happens when I decide to hang out with a bunch of kids.”

Ignoring the indignant shouts, Teresa turned back to look at the track. Platinum blonde hair drew her eyes as she watched the captain of the track team released her hair from its pony tail. Her eyes followed the sway of hair as it slipped down the back of the tall athlete, reaching her hips. Dragging her eyes back up, Teresa watched sharp eyes roam over the track, watching the younger members of the track team.

“Earth to Teresa!”

A sharp pinch caused her to yelp in pain and the woman whipped around glaring down at Clare. “What?”

The younger girl rolled her eyes, “Helen’s inviting us to her birthday party.”

“Sure, we can go.” Waving absentmindedly, Teresa turned back to the track onto to watch as the team began walking off the field. Her eyes followed Irene as the other woman crossed the field and headed into the locker rooms.

“I swear if your sister stares any harder she’s going to bore holes into Irene’s ass,” Helen mumbled. Clare threw a fry at her in turn.

“Would you two stop throwing your food at me?” Helen sputtered.

“Maybe if you didn’t make unnecessary comments you wouldn’t have food thrown at you.” Deneve shrugged.

Teresa watched as the trio began bickering, unable to keep the smile off her face. Glancing down at her watch and noting the time, she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“It’s been nice, kiddos, but I have a class to get to.” Teresa leaned down to peck Clare on the forehead and then walked around to ruffle Helen’s hair. “Give Clare the details to your party. I’ll see you there.”

* * *

“Alright!” With a slam, the professor dropped his textbook on to the table before turning to the chalkboard. “Hope you did your readings, because we’re short on time and I’m not explaining concepts you should know.”

There was a rustle beside her and Teresa blinked up to see Irene moving into the seat beside her.

The other woman offered a smile. “Someone took my seat, hope you don’t mind me sitting here.”

The blonde shook her head, heart pounding ever slightly faster. “It’s fine. Go ahead.”

Needless to say, Teresa’s concentration was completely lost. Irene and Teresa were not strangers, but they weren’t friends either. They had met through Clare, Teresa as her sister and Irene who had mentored her in Calculus. Teresa’s attraction to the track star has been instantaneous, but she had hoped what she believed to be infatuation would pass. It hadn’t.

Two years later, she still sat pining for a woman she barely knew. They were on different sports team, Irene as a track athlete while Teresa was a varsity basketball player. There were occasions when they would run into each other if Teresa was exercising on the field, or if Clare was with either of them, but aside from that, their interactions had been limited.

“I don’t think I ever thanked you.” Where had _that_ come from?

“For what?” Irene glanced at her with a raised brow.

“For tutoring Clare. I’m shit at calc, and without you she would have failed for sure.” Teresa wasn’t sure why she had started talking, but she wasn’t going to miss the chance to talk to Irene if she could help it.

“Clare’s a smart girl. I’m sure she would have figured it out own her own in time.”

“Eventually yea, but in time for finals?”

Irene seemed to contemplate for a moment. “Yes, I do suppose that would have been difficult. But I believe Clare would have managed.”

There was a vibration from her phone. Speak of the devil. _Saturday at 5pm. BYOB._ Read the text from Clare.

Should she? What was the harm?

“Hey, Irene?” The other woman tilted her head to indicate she was listening. “Are you busy this Saturday?”

“This Saturday? I have plans with a friend in the evening.”

Well there went that.

“But, I’m free Sunday.” Teresa blinked a few times, as if to make sure she had heard right. The other woman smiled in response. “Were you inviting me to hang out?”

_A little more than hang out. One step at a time. One step at a time, Teresa._

“I… well yea. I’m also free Sunday. We could grab lunch or something?”

“I’d like that.” Irene held out her palm as if asking for an item and Teresa stared blankly. “Your phone,” she chuckled. “I don’t have your number, so it would be a bit hard to coordinate.”

 _Oh._ Teresa handed off her phone.

* * *

“Okay, what in the _world_ are you smiling at. You look like a maniac.” Clare pulled out an earbud and turned in the passenger seat.

“I just had a good day, am I not allowed to smile?”

“Not like that. It looks crazy.”

Teresa reached over and swatted the younger woman without looking. “Rude.”

“I mean it’s not a bad thing per se. But odd. Did you talk to Irene or something like that?”

Teresa pursed her lips at that and stayed quiet.

“Wait. Did you? Talk to her?”

“We have class together, and we just talked for a bit is all.”

There was some shuffling and the distinct sound of a phone being unlocked. _Her_ phone. “Hey!” Teresa reached over in attempt to grab her phone back and the car swerved slightly.

“Eyes on the road, sis!” Clare leaned back against the car door and began quickly shuffling through her contacts.

“Clare, I swear to god-”

“If you don’t pay attention we’re going to end up dead.”

Unable to retaliate, the older of the sisters turned her focus back to driving for a short while before a small noise of exclamation came from Clare.

“Sunday huh?”

“Stop reading my texts!”

“This is such superficial talk, why don’t you stop being so scared and just talk properly to her.”

“We barely know each other.”

“You’ve known each other for two years! Through me! Do you know how hard it is to suffer through your heart eyes?” Clare dropped Teresa’s phone back into the cup holder and moved to sit comfortably back against the seat.

“I do not make _eyes_.”

“You’d be making eyes even if you were as blind as Galatea.”

“I swear that girl isn’t blind with the way she acts.” Teresa muttered just as her phone pinged and they pulled into the drive way.

“Oh, by the way. I texted Irene for you.”

“CLARE!”

The younger girl was already out of the car, making a mad dash for the house. With a sigh, Teresa unlocked her phone to see the text

 

 

 

 _3:01_                                                                                                                                                         _Great! I’ll talk to you after Saturday :)_

_5:47                                                                                               I’ve known u for 2 yrs and havnt talked to u at all so we shuld totally talk_

_more also u should totally t_ _utor Clare again as thanks 4 giving me the_

_courage to actually talk to u also you should totally_

_come to the party im going to on Saturday._

_5:49       I’m assuming that was Clare?_

_5:50                                                                                                                  Was it the horrid grammar or punctuation that gave it away?_

_Both. I don’t understand how she can type like that. It_

_drives me insane_

_You and me both. Kids, though right?_

_Clare is nineteen years old._

_Kids, right?_

_We aren’t **that** old._

_Three years is enough of a difference. Especially considering_

_how the little brat acts._

_You love her though._

_5:51                                                                                                                                                                                  Unfortunately :P_

_I’ve got to get writing an essay, but call later?_

_I’d like that._

_Talk to you soon then, Teresa._

 

Unable to help the grin spreading across her face. Teresa pulled her gym back from the trunk and slammed it shut just as a voice bellowed out from above.

“You’re welcome!”

Looking up, Clare was leaning against her window with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin on her face. Teresa held up her middle finger in response, gaining a laugh before the younger sister disappeared back into her room.

* * *

“You made it!” Helen exclaimed as she attempted to crush Teresa in a bear hug.

“We live like twenty minutes away, kiddo. Of course, we made it.” Teresa chuckled as she returned the hug. “Happy birthday.”

“Yea, happy nineteen you loser.” Clare rolled her eyes, only to also be pulled into a hug by Helen.

Stepping past Helen and into the house, she nodded in greeting at Deneve across the room who was chatting with another second year. Scanning the room, she found that most of the faces were recognizable as Clare, Deneve and Helen’s friends, which was to be expected. There was one person however, that she did not expect to see.

Outside on the back-porch Irene was standing with a drink in hand, speaking with another girl. Her back was slightly turned, away from Teresa but she was still recognizable enough. With a smile she walked towards the back door to get closer.

The other girl across from Irene was someone recognized as being on the track team. Her strawberry blonde and rather unusually spiky hair made her very distinct. As she reached the door, another person ran up to Irene from the backyard and practically smothered the taller woman in a hug.

“There you are! Are you going to talk to Miria all day?” The newcomer’s soft voice stopped Teresa in her tracks. Her wavy hair and bright blue eyes and blonde hair tickled a memory in Teresa’s mind but she couldn’t put a name to the face.

“You were fine on your own. I saw you catching up with Undine and Veronica.”

“And what, that means you can’t spend time with me?”

Irene chuckled, “Alright, alright. I’ll let you drag me over to your friends.”

“Perfect!” The stranger stood on her toes to peck Irene lightly on the cheek before pulling on the track star’s hand to lead her away.

Teresa stood motionless, feeling as if her blood was a slush in her veins.

“Hey.” The light hand on her back caused her to startle.

Turning around she came face to face with Deneve. “Hey kid.”

“Sorry I couldn’t talk earlier, was catching up with a friend.”

“No worries.”

A small grin stretched across the short haired girl’s face. “Have you seen Irene?”

Her throat dried up a bit at the mention. “Yea. She seems busy. I won’t bother her.”

Deneve tilted her head. “You don’t seem very excited. I figured that you’d love the fact she was here.”

There was a shrug of response before Teresa began walking past her back towards the living room. “I think I’m good. I’m going to grab some food.”

Teresa watched Clare and Helen play some ridiculous drinking games with their friends and making sure that it wouldn’t get out of hand. She had been lounging and snacking for an hour when a familiar voice – one she had been thinking of all night – reached her ears.

“So, this is what you were going to invite me to when you mentioned Saturday?” Irene took a seat beside her and Teresa involuntarily tensed.

“Uh. Yea. I should have guessed you’d be here anyway considering Clare.” Teresa waved in the general direction of her sister.

“Clare actually wasn’t the one to invite me, Flora did.”

“Like you were going to do anything anyway.” The girl from before who had dragged Irene away into the backyard plopped down into the seat beside her and smiled at Teresa. “You must be Teresa! I’ve heard so much about you!”

She blinked in response. “You… have?”

“Of course! You’re Clare’s sister. She talks about you all the time, so does Irene.”

Raising a brow at the platinum blonde, Teresa received a shrug in response.

“I’m glad I could finally drag you out of the house. God knows you only leave for school and practice.” Flora sighed in exasperation.

“Only you could accomplish such a feat.” Irene replied rather sarcastically.

They were close. Anyone could tell at a glance, and hearing them speak only enforced that. Teresa watched as Flora leaned against Irene, a hand lightly resting on the taller’s forearm as she spoke. Her blood was like slush in her veins again, and her heart felt heavier.

“I uh, it’s been nice talking. I’m going to head home though.”

Irene looked up as she stood. “It’s only seven.”

“I don’t feel so great, so I’m heading home early.”

Irene stood with a frown. “Are you okay? Do you want me to drive you home?”

Waving dismissively Teresa began to step back. “Don’t worry about it. Enjoy your night with Flora.” With that she turned around and immediately sought out Clare who was having a conversation with the track athlete with spikey hair who had been speaking with Irene earlier. Miria was her name from what she recalled.

“I’m heading home.” She immediately stated as she approached the pair.

“What? Already?” Clare turned to face her frowning. The girl paused before her eyes narrowed a bit. “Teresa? Are you-”

“Not feeling the greatest. Get Deneve to drive you home or call me whenever you’re done.” No doubt that her sister could read her face, but Teresa didn’t want to have this conversation so she left in haste. Sparing a moment to find Helen and wishing her a happy birthday again, she rushed to leave, ignoring the looks of concern on both Helen and Deneve’s faces.

“I hope you feel better. Call me if you need anything?” Irene approached as she slipped her shoes on.

“I’ll be fine. Just tired probably.” She responded without looking.

“Text me? About tomorrow? We sort of have plans, don’t we?”

Teresa paused in the doorway, “I’ll do that.” She responded before closing the door behind her and doing her best not to sprint to her car. As she reversed out the driveway, she spared one last glance at the house and spotted long platinum blonde hair in the front window.

She drove home.

* * *

 

A few hours later, there was a light knock on her door.

“Come in, Clare.” Teresa bookmarked her page and set it aside as the younger girl stepped into the room and took a seat beside her on the bed.

“You gonna tell me what that was about?”

“I’d rather not.”

Clare stared at her for a long moment before letting out a sigh and flopping onto the bed and resting her head in Teresa’s lap.

“Fine. But you’re going to tell me eventually.”

“Eventually. But not tonight.” Teresa confirmed as she ran her fingers through Clare’s hair. “And thanks. For not asking.”

The younger girl shrugged and let out a yawn.

“Go to bed, you idiot.” Teresa affectionately ruffled Clare’s hair and urged her out of the bed.

“’Night ‘Resa.”

“Goodnight, Clare.”

Once the door was shut again, the older woman let out a sigh and moved to pick up her book again when her phone chimed. Peeking at the notification, she saw a text from the one person she had been avoiding thinking about all night.

_1:05        Are you okay? Also, sorry if this wakes you_

_Wasn’t asleep. And yea, I’m alright, thanks for checking up_

_That’s good to hear. Are we still on for_

_tomorrow?_

 

Teresa paused at that, contemplating lying or not. 

 

_1:06                                                                                                Yea. I haven’t really looked up any places though. Any suggestions?_

 

That was a lie. She’d spent all Friday looking up potentially great date places.

 

_1:06        I actually know a great little café. Would_

_you be willing to try it out?_

_Sure, I’m down for anything. Where is it?_

_A little new place off Main. It’s called the_

_Cornerstone café._

_I think I know what you’re talking about. What time?_

_11:00am?_

_11:00am sharp it is. See you tomorrow._

_Goodnight, Teresa. See you tomorrow._

 

Dropping her phone back down onto the bed, Teresa slid under the cover with a sigh. They were going out as friends of course. The Cornerstone wasn’t anything too fancy, just a nice set up downtown. Besides, apparently, Irene had _Flora_ so any chance for her was already out the window. She wasn’t going to hit on a taken woman.

Rolling over and turning off her lamp, the last passing thought before she drifted to sleep was of how the Cornerstone had come up on her list of potential date places.

* * *

The bell on the door rang as she stepped inside the rather warm café. It wasn’t very large, and a few customers were scattered about, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee emanated from the kitchen. Irene was easily distinguished among the non-existent crowd and she made her way over.

“Glad you could make it.” The track star smiled as she got herself seated.

“Glad you invited me.” Teresa responded.

“Have you had anything to eat or drink?” Irene handed over a small menu.

Scanning it over, Teresa contemplated, “I’ll get a coffee, but I’ve never actually been here. Anything you recommend?”

Leaning across the table, Irene pointed out one of the menu items, her hand brushing past Teresa’s own. Heart fluttering, she half listened as Irene recommended an item.

“It’s not super filling, so its great as an appetizer.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll get, uh, that.” Looking at the menu, she found what item Irene was pointing at. “Are you going to get anything?”

“Yea, you can try it if you want.” The taller woman waved a server over.

After receiving their coffee, Teresa noticed the slightest change in expression on Irene’s face as she dropped a sugar cube and poured some cream into her coffee.

“Not a sugar and cream drinker?” Teresa questioned.

Holding up her own cup as if to demonstrate, Irene shook her head. “Black is the best way to go. You can actually taste the coffee.”

Teresa grinned. “Please tell me you aren’t a coffee snob.”

“It’s being _well informed_.”

“Oh god. Please, all we have on campus is Starbucks, Second Cup and shitty Tims coffee.”

“Which is precisely why I don’t buy coffee on campus. It’s all horrendous.”

She couldn’t help the snort of laughter.

“You haven’t even tried your coffee yet.” Irene motioned at her cup.

“Alright, coffee princess, just give me a moment.”

Teresa smiled at the eye roll she received before taking a sip of coffee and then promptly looked down at it in mild surprise. Glancing back up, she was greeting with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up. Yes, its good.”

Irene’s smirk grew and she felt her heart skip a beat the sight.

Conversation flowed naturally after that. They learned a lot about one another. Irene was a double major in molecular biology and physics, Teresa has snorted into her coffee and received a mild glare in response. Teresa had informed the other woman that she had switched from psychology into criminal justice last year, receiving a nod in response.

“Definitely a crim major.”

Talk went from school into more personal lives and more than a while was spent on Clare. Irene, she learned, had not only enjoyed tutoring her sister, but had taking quite the liking to the younger girl. She had apparently gone out with Clare multiple times and they often texted.

“Don’t go getting cozy with my sister.” Teresa teasingly threatened.

Irene held her hands up in surrender, “Hey no worries, she’s not the one I have my eye on.”

And just like that the sluggish feeling in her veins reappeared.

Offering a tight smile, Teresa nodded. “Yea, she’s nice. You two are cute.”

The track star blinked a few times in confusion. “Who is nice? Clare?”

Well this was painful. “No, I mean your girlfriend Flora. She’s a pretty one. I’m not surprised though, you seem like the type to be asked out a lot. No doubt you’d find someone so pretty.” What in the _world_ was she saying.

“And I heard a slight British accent in her voice. She’s from abroad? That must be nice to be able to experience another countries culture and all. And hey, if you ever do exchange, if she has family there it would be perfect you know?” Teresa looked up from the coffee she had been staring into the entire time she had been rambling and was met with a very confused expression.

“Teresa. You think I’m dating Flora?”

A blink, then two. “Aren’t you?”

“Flora’s my cousin.”

“… Oh.” Her face was suddenly very _very_ warm. “This… is embarrassing.”

“Has Clare never mentioned her? They’re quite close.”

And suddenly she recalled Clare talking about a Flora, in the year above her who she had met through Irene. Her friend that had gone on exchange. “Oh. She’s THAT Flora.” Teresa mumbled to herself.

There was a snort and then Irene was laughing without restraint. Teresa noticed a few patrons looking over at them but she was too focused on the sight of the other woman laughing to care. Her face was still very warm, but she also found her heart beating faster.

“I cannot wait to let Clare know.” Irene chuckled as her laughing fit subsided.

She groaned at the thought. “Please. She’ll never let me live it down.”

“I have to ask though,” Irene rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward a bit. “If you thought that I was dating Flora, what did you think this was?” She motioned generally at the table.

It took a moment to process the question and then understand exactly what was being said. “I uh…” She stuttered. “I thought… it was between friends?”

Irene dropped one of her hands to reach across the table and gently rest it on top of Teresa’s.

“This was very much intended to be a date. Or, was that not what your intent when you first asked me out?” Irene hesitantly began to draw back her hand.

On reflex Teresa snapped her hand out to catch the hand before it withdrew. “No. I mean. Yes.” She shook her head. “It was supposed to be a date. I just thought... when I saw you at the party with Flora...” She felt the redness creeping back into her face.

“Well I can assure you, Flora is definitely not the one I’ve been interested in the past two years.”

Teresa bit her lip in response, supressing a grin. “What a coincidence. I’ve also been interested in the last two years.”

Irene stared a moment before shaking her head. “Clare is never going to let this go.”

“No, she is certainly not.”

The two looked at each other before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the city, but mostly just talking between the two. They got to know each other better, share interest and learn about each other. Despite two years of essentially sharing a younger sister, the two rarely interacted and were making up for lost time.

At one point, Irene disappeared while Teresa had gone to the washroom, and when she returned she refused to mention where she had run off to.

Their day continued, both grabbing dinner together before Irene offered to drive Teresa home, who had taken the bus in the morning.

It was 8 o’clock when they pulled into Teresa’s driveway.

“Let me walk you to the door.”

Nodding in silent agreement, Teresa exited the car and moved to the house as Irene seemed to be fiddling in her car for a while.

Waiting on the steps, she saw what Irene was doing even as she exited the car and couldn’t help the warmth that once again rushed to her face.

“I know this is pretty cliché, but I felt I would have nothing to lose.” Irene shyly smiled as she approached and handed off a red rose to the basketball player. “I really enjoyed spending time with you. And if you did to, would it be alright if we did it again?

Gently spinning the rose in her hand, Teresa smiled at it before looking up at the slightly taller woman. “I’d love to.”

The bright smile she received in response made her heart flutter, and she returned it. In the next moment there was a light pressure against her lips before Irene was jerking back, blushing.

“Sorry, shit. I should have asked. But uh, you’re really pretty when you smile.” Irene looked off to the side sheepishly.

Teresa reached up to pull Irene’s collar and firmly pressed a kiss to the other woman’s lips. “It was okay, you idiot.” She teased affectionally.

Irene smiled widely and bent her head to kiss her again, moving her hands to rest on Teresa’s hips as Teresa wound her hands around Irene’s neck.

The door behind them swung open.

“Hey, is that Irene’s car- Oh shit.” The door slammed closed.

They both pulled away and stared at the door before looking at each other and laughing.

“You can have fun explaining that to Clare.” The track star grinned

Teresa sighed, “I suppose I will.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Yea. Definitely. I’ll call you after Clare leaves me alone.”

“I’ll be waiting all night then.” Irene received a light swat in response, but she smiled regardless.

“I really did like tonight. I also really wouldn’t mind calling you my girlfriend at this point.” Teresa said as she gently combed a hand through Irene’s hair.

“I wouldn’t mind that either.” She whispered in response, leaning down for a peck on the lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Irene.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Teresa.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am Canadian and so yes they are legally drinking in case anyone is concerned as the drinking age is 19. Also despite being Canadian say and being proud, Tims (Tim hortons) coffee does indeed suck.


End file.
